Tai has fun
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: Tai with tons of Digi Girls. rated for lemons


originally, it was gonna be a series of threesomes, but then I thought 'just split it into six seperate stories, and they fuck with one or more girls'. much easier than trying to think of threesomes for every chapter, and limiting it to that. this one is all Tai. enjoy

* * *

Tai let out a moan of content as he sat down in the hot spring he and the other DigiDestined found. Normally, they'd have to deal with one of Devimon's mind controlled minions, but they had already destroyed the Black Gear that possessed the Digimon, and let them stay for the night for free. The other DigiDestined had gone to bed, leaving Tai all by his lonesome. He then pulled out his secret shame, a pair of Mimi's panties and one of Sora's hats. He brought them to his face, and started sniffing the undergarments while stroking off his hard-on. He couldn't do this in front of the other guys. It'd be too embarrassing. Before he could release however, he heard voices.

"Geez, Mimi, how do you deal with all the stares from lechers?" he heard Sora ask as they approached.

'_Dammit, I think I'm in the girls' bath,_' Tai thought to himself. '_Stupid Digimon icons._'

He quickly hid underwater, not wanting to be caught or feel Sora's wrath. Once, when they were about T.K.'s age, he accidentally walked in Sora's room when she was in her underwear, and he couldn't even blink without feeling massive pain for a month.

"I honestly don't mind the attention," Mimi said as the girls entered the room. "It makes me feel good. Besides, it's not like you don't enjoy it. I mean, come on. You've given Tai head."

Sora gasped at her friend's statement.

"You know about that?"

"I do now."

"Geez, how are you so good at reading people?"

Mimi shrugged her shoulders.

"Just born with it, I guess."

While the girls continued to talk, Tai was staring at the girls' pussies. Man, he wished they would leave so he could come up for air.

Sora noticed something on the edge of the bath and went over there. She gasped as she saw one of her favorite hats and Mimi's floral underwear.

"Mimi, look. One of your floral panties and my hat."

"How do you do they're mine?"

"I'm the only other girl, and I don't wear floral-print." Sora then noticed a brown spike in the water. "And I think we've found our culprit."

Sora reached into the water, and pulled Tai out of the water.

"Looks like someone's been stealing other people's personal belongings."

Tai gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, 'stealing' is such a strong word. I prefer the term 'borrowed'."

"Yeah, not buying it. Now, mind telling us why you were in the women's bath?"

"Look at the sign. How was I supposed to know? I wasn't exactly focusing on the tour."

"Well, mind telling me what you were focusing on?"

Tai blushed a deep shade of red at that question. The girls merely smirked at the sight of their nervous leader.

"Maybe you were looking at these funbags of mine?" Sora teased, pushing her arms together.

"Or maybe you were imagining putting your wiener between my buns," Mimi said, turning around and shaking her ass at him.

That did him in, and Tai tackled the girls down.

"Tai Kamiya, what are you-?!" Sora started to ask, but Tai slammed his lips against hers. Sora couldn't believe it. Sure, she loved Tai, but she never imagined he'd actually kiss her. Her stomach was full of butterflies and she felt fireworks. Before she could continue, Tai pulled back. He looked at her with a hungry gaze.

"Sora, Mimi, you really shouldn't have done that, because now I'm gonna be on you like flames on a Meramon."

Oh, boy, the girls knew they were in trouble now. Tai squeezed Sora's right boob, making her moan in pleasure. He started to roughly molest her boobs, making her moan even louder.

Mimi, however, was not about to be left out, so she got under Tai, and started giving him head while also fingering his asshole. Tai groaned as she did this, also causing him to bite Sora's nipple. She yelped in surprise, causing Tai to stop.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Sora! I was just surprised by what Mimi did, I accidentally bit your nipple. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I kinda liked it."

"You liked getting bitten? Well, do you like… this?"

Tai roughly twisted her nipples, making her moan.

"Yes."

Tai pulled her nipples hard, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Yes! I'm a masochist, alright? I like being abused!"

Tai smirked, and made sure he was as rough with her as possible. Mimi used her amazing technique on Tai, having years of experience of this. She'd been kicked out of more schools than she could count because she got through by fucking with her teachers.

They continued like this for about eight minutes before Tai came in Mimi's mouth. She swallowed every last drop of semen, swallowing it all.

"Mmm, your seed is delicious, Tai," Mimi said.

She then noticed that Tai and Sora were passed out. Mimi shook her head, forgetting they've never done this before. So, she cuddled up with them, the three of them totally unaware that one of the guys were watching them, and ran to his room.

* * *

hope you liked it. suggestions for the next Tai chapter?


End file.
